lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Classes
Class Change Restrictions and Rules Class is determined by weapon, what arts are used, and finally by what skills are actually used. Many players have tried to figure out the exact system for determining someone's class, though no one has figured out the exact system. The table below should be a general concept of how to obtain a class, the exact requirement is still unknown at this stage. Note that each class has a rank associated with it. While Rank is sometimes used also to denote the Adept vs. Legendary difference, here it refers to the Class's rank level--i.e., Fighter is a Rank 1 class while Freelancer is a Rank 2 class. In general, characters start with low-ranking classes and, as they gain stats and arts, change into higher-ranked classes if they meet the requirements. For example, Rush starts as a Fighter and then usually becomes a Freelancer, and then changes into a higher-ranking class. In this sense, it is usually more appropriate to speak of leveling classes rather than changing classes. Unintuitively, it is not necessary to pass through each rank to reach the next rank of classes. Oftentimes, a character may not meet any requirements for classes in one rank and will skip that rank once they meet the next rank's requirements. As a more concrete example, say we start with Rush and have him use only Two-Handed Combat Arts and Herbs through the whole game. He starts as a Fighter and stays a Fighter because he doesn't qualify for the Mystic classes nor is there a Rank 1 class for Item+Combat. He then becomes a Freelancer in Rank 2 because he doesn't qualify for Monk (using CA) or Ranger (not using MA). Because this Rush is using Herbs but no Mystic Arts, he doesn't qualify for any Rank 3 classes which require equal MA and CA. Thus, it will seem as if Rush is stuck as a Freelancer for a while. After some stat and CA gains, Rush still doesn't qualify for any Rank 4 Combat classes because both Warrior and Fencer require equal MA and CA. But, Rush now qualifies for the first class (Rank 4) in the Item+Combat classes--Scout. Once there, this Rush won't qualify for the higher-ranked Item+Combat classes because he's not using Lotions, Traps, or one-handed. It is also important to note that the art usage counters of hired characters are pre-set (don't start from zero), and thus many of them are strongly predisposed to certain class progressions. For example, Roberto starts as a Monk but already has a number of Potion usages in his profile (starting arts should give you a general idea). Thus, even if you never use his Potion arts, he is very likely to become a Bard. And finally, specific usages only appear to count when transitioning from one class to the next. IE. Scout -> Alchemist. Lotions usage high in early game, but after Scout class change highest Item Art usage was Shards thus triggering Legendary Scout -> Legendary Alchemist instead of Legendary Scout -> Legendary Hunter. For a list of characters that start with each classes, see Classes. For a list of what each effect does, see Effect. Note: *This list is based on the Xbox version of the game. Requirements for the PC version are generally similar but not exactly the same in all cases. **PC doesn't appear to have INT requirements on non-mystic based classes. Item/Combat/Item+Combat all have STR + Usage only requirements. *It should be understood that Art Usage requirements, ie Item Arts & Mystic Arts Usage Equal or Mystic Arts > Item Arts Usage, only apply between one class to the class. They don't hinder your character from going from a Mystic class to an Item/Combat class or an Item class to Combat/Mystic class. You can change from any given specific class to another and the only important thing to consider is Tier of the class. *Can't Change: :*Tier 6 Combat (Gladiator) -> Tier 6 Mystic (Commander) *Can Change: :*Tier 6 Item (Alchemist) -> Tier 7 Mystic/Combat (Ninja) :*Tier 6 Combat (Gladiator) -> Tier 7 Mystic (Warlock) :*Tier 4 Item/Combat (Scout) -> Tier 5 Mystic (Thaumaturge/Sage) *Your characters class will change if you meet the class change requirements between the current tier and any higher tier class. You can focus half of the game on using Item Arts and still become a Combat or Mystic class simply by only focusing on the requirements for the class you want to change to. All previous art usage doesn't prevent changing class groups, as long as you restrict the usage of those to less than the arts you need to change, to go from current class to a higher tier class. It is easier to go up one or two tiers at a time rather than 3 or 4, as you have a greater chance of changing to the wrong class by accident when it's requirements are met first. Combat Mystic Item Mystic and Combat Item and Combat Special PC Only NB: * Cleric/Ataraxian are the Sovani equivalent combat classes for Guardian/Gladiator respectively. ** Non-Sovani (Qsiti/Mitra/Yama) change to Guardian for Tier 5 and Gladiator for Tier 6. ** Sovani change to Cleric for Tier 5 and Ataraxian for Tier 6. The reason for these two equivalent Sovani combat classes being added is most likely related to Wield Style bonus for all non-Sovani classes (Power Grip/Dual Wield/One-Handed/Two Handed) are useless for Sovani characters since they have Quad Wield/Dual Two-Handed/Dual Power Grip. Our conclusion is this just to balance the combat classes out correctly. Mikeyakame 12:42, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Category:Game Mechanics